Crossdresser Boyfie
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Pacar Haechan, Jaemin, memang sedikit aneh. Dia sering berpenampilan seperti wanita. Tenang Haechan tetap sayang kok. Sebagai top yang gentle dan manly dia menerima Jaemin apa adanya. Tapi tunggu...*) Bad Summary 404. Drabble!/AU/HaeMin, NaHyuck, JaemHyuck, atau apapun namanya. DLDR!


**Crossdresser Boyfie**

Pacar Haechan, Jaemin, memang sedikit aneh. Dia sering berpenampilan seperti wanita. Tenang Haechan tetap sayang kok. Sebagai top yang gentle dan manly dia menerima Jaemin apa adanya. Tapi tunggu...*) Bad Summary 404. Drabble!/AU/HaeMin, NaHyuck, JaemHyuck, atau apapun namanya. DLDR!

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast :**

Haechan

Jaemin

**Pairing**

HaeMin

**Genre**

Romance.

**Rating**

M

**Warning**

BL, Crack Pair, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Jika kalian tidak menyukai pasangan yang tertera mohon untuk tidak membacanya.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Ini pertama kalinya Haechan menginap di kondo Jaemin setelah tiga bulan lamanya menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ruangannya didominasi warna pink dan putih. Dia dapat mencium aroma terapi disekitar kamarnya.

Menurut Haechan, Jaemin adalah orang yang aneh. Dia bersikap sedikit kemayu dan penuh aegyo. Hobinya berdandan sebagai perempuan. Bahkan dibeberapa kencan mereka, Jaemin berdandan ala gotik lolita. Malu? Tentu saja. Namun, cinta membuatnya buta. Alhasil, Haechan bersikap tidak acuh dan tetap menikmati kencannya.

Lagipula Haechan tidak kalah aneh. Dia jatuh cinta pada Jaemin dan menembaknya di toilet sekolah ketika mereka sedang buang air besar.

Sungguh pengalaman cinta yang tak terlupakan.

Haechan tersenyum mengingatnya. Jaemin menatapnya dengan wig pirang panjang yang masih menempel di kepalanya "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengenang kisah cinta kita, my Jaem."

Jaemin tersipu malu mendengar jawaban lelaki itu "Aku mandi dulu ya. Kamu tidur-tiduran aja dulu."

Haechan bergumam sebelum Jaemin ke kamar mandi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang bersarang di sana.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhnya menegang terutama bagian bawahnya. Shit, he got boner.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pertama kali berkencan. Apa ini saat yang tepat?

Haechan berguling-guling di kasur, membayangkan mata sayu dan wajah merona Jaemin saat mendesahkan namanya di bawah kukungan badannya. Tentu khayalan ini membuat bagian bawahnya semakin keras.

Dan keadaannya makin parah sekarang.

Jaemin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Sial, dia benar-benar terlihat seksi. Ditambah otot bisep dan 6 rectus abdominis yang sering orang awam sebut sebagai ABS membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" Tegur Jaemin. Haechan berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya "Aku akan mandi sekarang. Aku pinjam bajumu ya?" Dia turun dari kasur dengan sangat perlahan. Kekasihnya sadar akan hal tersebut dan mulai mendekati lelaki itu.

"Apa perlu kita melakukannya, Haeney?"

"A-a-apa maksudmu, my Jaem?"

"Lihat bagian ini. Dia sangat tegang. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya." Ujar Jaemin sambil mengelus burung milik Haechan.

"Tapi aku belum mandi."

"Tidak masalah toh akhirnya kita akan berkeringat juga kan?" Benar apa kata kekasihnya.

"Baiklah selama kau tidak protes tentang bau badanku." Haechan mendorong Jaemin dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaemin mulai membalikkan keadaan. Kini tubuh Haechan berada di bawah kukungan badannya. Saat itu juga mereka melepas ciumannya.

Haechan merasa ada yang salah. Apalagi ketika Jaemin mulai memasang kondom dan menuangkan lubrikan di tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Jaem!" Dia mendorong dada kekasihnya ketika Jaemin hendak menciumnya kembali.

"Apa?" Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang memakai itu?"

"Oh, aku tidak masalah jika spermamu mengotori spreiku. Aku malah lebih khawatir analmu kamu kesakitan nanti."

"Maksudmu aku yang akan dimasuki?" Jaemin mengangguk. Tentu ini membuat Haechan menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pihak yang disodomi. Padahal selama ini, Jaemin yang selalu bersikap manja padanya.

"Mana bisa! Selama ini kan aku yang terus memanjakanmu! Kau juga sering berpenampilan seperti wanita!" Sorot mata Jaemin menajam.

"Apa hanya karena aku sering berpenampilan seperti wanita, aku tidak boleh menusukmu?" Tanya Jaemin dengan nada aegyo. Tubuh Jaemin mulai mendekati kekasihnya. Dia memainkan dada burung milik Haechan yang masih tertutup seragam sekolah "Ayolah, ini sudah tahun 2019. Biarkan aku menusukmu dan kau akan menikmatinya, Haeney." Dia menjilat bagian gelap menjonjol tersebut seraya menatap Haechan dengan tatapan sensual. Namun dengan segala sisa kekuatan Haechan berhasil mendorong Jaemin untuk kembali menjauh.

"Ayo kita ciuman lagi! Yang kalah harus rela dimasuki." Haechan menantang dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia yakin dengan kemampuan ciumannya dan akan menjadi pihak dominan seperti dalam bayangannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jaemin langsung mencium bibir merah Haechan dengan ganas seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup.

**FKF**

Haechan tidak akan mengira dirinya akan kalah. Bahkan dalam tidurnya dia masih melayangkan protes. Namun dia tidak akan bisa berbohong tentang betapa ahlinya Jaemin saat menumbuk bagian manisnya. Walaupun Haechan sempat memukulnya karena kesakitan.

Jaemin berbaring disamping Haechan, menatap lelaki yang sedang terlelap sambil mengoceh tentang kekalahannya. Dia tersenyum bangga karena akhirnya berhasil menggagahi Haechan bukan sebaliknya.

"Kamu terlalu meremehkanku, Haeney."

**End**

Djancuk tenan diriku ini. Bukannya belajar malah bikin ff. Maaf kalau tidak hotteu karena niatnya emang bikin romcom tapi gagal. Ya, semoga aja kalian suka. Btw ini bagian dari projek lamaku yang ingin menyebarkan bibit bibit NaHyuck. Tapi dulu Jaemin masih jadi bottom. Berhubung dia menjadi semakin hotteu aku memutuskan untuk menukar posisi mereka hahaha. Well terimakasih untuk para readers Yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di sini.

Ciao

**SeeU – Alone**


End file.
